It All Started
by Dragons Storm
Summary: Zexion wakes up with a splitting headache and no memory of how he got where he is. Demyx has some explaining to do ... Zemyx, 1st fic so stick with me. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Wow, this looks to be my first fanfic ... huh, I didn't think I could write ... anyway, not much to say about this other than it's the only idea I got that actually worked out (writing is hard!) I apologize in advance for any OOC or bad writing that doesn't make sense, and as a warning there will be slight Yaoi in later chapters, mostly Zemyx.

Though aside from that, thanks for taking the time to read this. Enjoy!

**Note: **Since I had nothing to do, and it was bugging me slightly, I thought I'd make a few edits. It's not really noticable, but I wanted to see if I could structure the sentences a little better. Run-on sentences are a terrible habit ...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts ... if I did then Zexion would have the same amount of spotlight as Axel. 

**It All Started …**

**Chapter One**

Everything was hazy and his head throbbed as he returned to consciousness. Zexion cracked open a blue eye and groaned. He lifted a small hand to his aching forehead, but paused when he felt the coarse material wrapped across it. He snapped to attention. Why was there a bandage wrapped around his head?

Zexion turned his head to the left, but found it to be a mistake as a sharp pain lanced through his skull. Gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut he waited for the throbbing to subside. Slowly he opened his eyes again, brushing some locks of slate gray hair out of his left to clear his vision.

Zexion was lying on a bed in a small room, which he noticed quite quickly was not his own. If that was the case then what was he doing here?

What had happened for that matter?

The Cloaked Schemer realized that he couldn't remember anything that might be relevant as to how he had ended up where he was. Had he been able to feel anything Zexion would probably have felt annoyed, or maybe even angry?

Because he was a Nobody he had nothing, including a heart.

Zexion gave sigh and forced himself to sit up, in spite of the fact that it felt as if his head was going to split open. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his temples through the bandage. The pain subsided again but not completely like it might have done if he'd been lying down.

Zexion ran a hand through his hair ruffling it lightly. Then he dropped his hands into his lap and stopped with a start. He realized for the first time that they were bare. Much like the rest of his upper body. There were no familiar black sleeves or gloves that made up Organization XIII 's uniform covering his arms or chest at all, and Zexion was certain that he'd been dressed before waking in his current situation. What _was_ he doing last ... oh that's right he'd been walking to The Laboratory intending to pass a book onto Vexen, he'd opened the door and then, nothing ...

Zexion's sorehead was making it difficult for him to comprehend things, though he managed to gather a few key details together. He was sitting on a bed, in a room that wasn't his, without any sort of shirt on.

Just because he's a Nobody doesn't mean that Zexion can't panic.

Though when the Schemer realized he was still wearing pants he calmed slightly, until he saw that they were something else that didn't belong to him. How and why did he know this? Well to put it simply they were a bit too long for his little legs, (him being a rather short Nobody in comparison to everyone else) and they were apparently made out of a silky material. Zexion owned no garment of the sort he was sure.

Number VI tried to remain calm, and ended up taking another look around The Room That Wasn't His. He then noticed there were some features and items he'd missed. Standing in one corner of the room was a rather large stack of CD's and a stereo. Music themed posters featuring either guitars or sitars dotted the wall's room here and there.

Zexion didn't need to use his amazing sense of smell to know whose room this was.

The peaceful yet eerie silence of Castle Oblivion was broken by one word.

"DEMYYYYYYYYYYYX!!!!!"

* * *

Yeah that went well ... I hope. 

Please leave a review, though no flames ... cos you know, they burn. o.o


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter number 2 ... which to my surprise is significantly longer than chapter 1 ... interesting.

" " Is talking

' ' is thinking

(( )) is a weird sound effect

Special thanks to the person(s) who reviewed my first chapter. I glad you liked it!

Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As previously stated I don't own Kingdom Hearts. 

**It All Started **

**Chapter Two**

Nobodies are shells, lacking hearts and emotion. Though this doesn't mean they can't act the part.

Currently Zexion was doing a very convincing impression of anger. Given his current state and situation it would be difficult not to. Zexion glared at the door of the small bedroom he had awoken and found himself in. The door was closed but Zexion knew it wouldn't stay that way for much longer.

Sure enough barely half a minute after screaming out a certain Nobodies name at the top of his lungs, Zexion saw the bedrooms owner appear through the door.

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, and number IX in Organization XIII was smiling nervously as he came through the door.

"Um. Heh, heh, hi Zexy …you know, you're not supposed to be yelling …"

Zexion felt his left eye twitch, at both his fellow Nobodies tone of voice and the nickname he used.

"Demyx," he said warningly.

The Nocturne blinked his sea green eyes wide. His superior was deadly serious if he was using his name instead of the term 'Number IX'

"What the hell happened?" Zexion was smart enough to know yelling at Demyx was not going to help him. Though resisting the urge to do so was almost painful.

Demyx, as thick as many thought he was, realized he was on thin ice. He scratched the back of his head nervously contemplating his limited options.

"Ok, ok I'll tell" He said finally. Demyx closed the door behind him and grabbed a chair that was standing nearby. He brought it over to the side of the bed and sat down, resting his hands in his lap. He was silent, something far too unlike him.

'Oh man, how am I going to explain this?' he thought. The previous days events began playing through his mind

"Um, well you see Zexy, it all started …"

**oooooFLASHBACKooooo**

"Ok, tell me why we're doing this again?"

"Demyx, I've told you once, I've told you twice, because it'll be fun! Got it memorized?"

"Alright fine, but still I really don't know about this …"

"Oh no, you're not backing out on me. As much as I hate to say this I can't do this without you"

"Really? Oh … okay fine then. But you know that I don't like-

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know. But don't look at this as violent ok? Look at this as er, I dunno Slapstick" (1)

"… I don't think I like that either"

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Well, no but-

"Wait, shh he's coming! Get ready"

"Huh? Oh, Ahh"

"On my signal"

"Ahhhh"

((Door opens))

"Take this!"

"Wha-?"

((Whizz, Crack))

"Augh!"

"Now Demyx!"

"Er, Dance Water Dance!"

((PLOOSH!!))

…

"Hah, that's for last week Ve-ahhhh …"

"Huh? Oh shit! Zexion?!"

**oooooEND FLASHBACKooooo**

Demyx bit his lip as he watched Zexion's reaction. He seemed to be taking it reasonably well.

"So let me get this straight," Demyx cringed. He sounded calm. Dangerously calm.

"You and Axel wanted to prank Vexen"

"Um well actually Axel did I just well-

"And I got pranked instead"

"It wasn't intended, but yeah …"

"…"

"Zexion?"

The Schemer remained silent, and Demyx couldn't help but inch back in his chair slightly. His mind was rapidly searching for any reason he could leave the room, and escape the dark aura that was growing dangerously around Zexion.

Not that Demyx could see it but that's beside the point

"I'll … go and get you some food! You've been out since yesterday" Demyx virtually jumped off the chair, nearly knocking it over and almost ran to the door. But then he was stopped.

"Wait a second –Ow!"

Demyx turned back and saw the Cloaked Schemer had made an attempt at following him. But the rapid and sudden movement had caused a fresh wave of pain to hit Zexion's head. This combined with the oversized leggings of the pants lead to the Schemer stumbling dangerously.

It was inevitable that he was going to fall over.

'Great this is going to hurt' Zexion was weaker than he'd first thought, and could make no effort to break his fall. Instead he closed his eyes and prepared to hit the floor.

Except he didn't

'This isn't right' Zexion thought. Instead of falling on something cold and hard he'd fallen on something soft and warm. Slowly opening his eyes he saw that Demyx had apparently been fast enough to backtrack and catch him before he'd hurt himself.

"You okay Zexy?"

Zexion found he couldn't answer that. Not because his head was pounding, no but because his head was_ swimming_. Currently he was half standing half leaning with his nose and face on Demyx's chest. It was a well-known fact that Zexion had a remarkable sense of smell. Though another fact that wasn't as well known was, that if particular scent was strong enough (and pleasant enough) Zexion could be stopped dead in his tracks. (2)

In short Zexion found that he couldn't move or talk, because Demyx smelt that pleasant.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked again. He got a small response this time though it was muffled against his chest. Though it didn't sound like much more than a groan anyway.

"Okay then," Demyx patted smaller Nobody awkwardly on the head, before picking him up bridal style in one fluid movement. Zexion finally regained some of his senses.

"H-hey!"

Demyx ignored the Schemers yelp of protest and took him back to the bed, laying him down gently.

"If you zoned out like that you really must be hungry, stay here this time. I'm gonna get you something to eat" Demyx really did sound stern, but it was in a cute sort of way.

The fact Demyx was bold enough to give him an order like that and the fact he was still feeling a bit dizzy meant Zexion remained silent. He simply looked up at Demyx with his visible eye and blinked slowly.

"I'll be back in a minute" Demyx smiled, satisfied Zexion was going to stay put. He then turned to go.

"Demyx"

The Melodious Nocturne paused and looked over his shoulder. Zexion was still looking at him, though there was a strange look in his eye this time.

"Um … Thanks, " he said quickly looking away.

Demyx blinked in surprise, and smiled again.

"No problem"

Demyx reached the door and opened it.

"One more thing"

Demyx looked back at Zexion curiously.

"Can you tell me why I'm wearing these pants when you get back?"

* * *

Hey I think there's a little fluff in this chapter ... if you squint ... really hard. 

**(1)** I sure you all know what Slapstick is, but if you're unsure it's basically 'hitting someone over the head with a club' type funny. As a side note I've no idea what made me write it into the story ... maybe cos I've studied it for over 2 terms in school ...

**(2) **As I'm sure you all know I made this part up, and I am sorry if it made no sense whatsoever. Though with Zexion's nose it's impossible right?

As a final note I don't really know why I gave Axel such an elaborate prank ... probably just a desperate attempt to be funny on my part ... hmmm I'll have to fix that ...

Thanks again, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this took me a while (like I said, writing is hard!) The fact that school has been an absolute pain has not helped with the writing or posting of this chapter either. But I finished it and I've put it up which is the main thing I guess.

Though I want to apologise for the OOC that has most likely occored in this chapter ... and the lameness that is the beginning.

Thanks again to the peoples who reviewed this fic, and also to those who favourited and alerted it. I'm grateful to you guys as well.

Anyways enough of my rambling, on with the Fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As previously stated I do not own Kingdom Hearts. 

**It All Started …**

**Chapter Three**

Zexion lay down on the bed trapped in his own thoughts. His bruised head wasn't making his thinking comfortable or easy but currently that wasn't important to him.

What was important was that Zexion had felt something, _emotionally_.

Though it had faded now Zexion knew that he couldn't have imagined it. It had been a small sensation, yet strangely warm and comfortable. That was the best was to describe it.

But how was that possible? Nobodies don't have hearts and as a result don't have feelings. But Zexion had felt it deep in his chest, where he guessed his heart was meant to be.

This overall experience was contradicting everything that he'd ever been told and lead to believe.

Zexion rubbed his forehead again and closed his eyes.

'I really do think too much …' he thought

"Hey Zexy!"

The Schemer's eyes snapped open in surprise. Sea green orbs stared back at him, and Zexion felt that strange sensation return to his otherwise (and supposedly) empty chest.

"Hello, Demyx" Zexion replied. He sat up carefully, and turned his attention to the blonde. Demyx had returned to the chair beside the bed, holding a plate in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

For such a klutzy person, Zexion was surprised that the blonde had made no noise whatsoever upon re-entering the room.

"Here you go," Demyx held out the plate with a grin, and Zexion took it politely. There was a small but tasty looking sandwich sitting on it.

"I hope that's okay," the Nocturne continued. He put the glass of water on the bedside table.

Zexion put the plate in his lap before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

'Hmm, cheese." Zexion thought as he chewed.

"It's fine," he replied after he'd swallowed the mouthful.

"Great!" Demyx beamed. Zexion couldn't help but stop and stare at his fellow Nobodies joyous expression.

The feeling sitting in his chest was growing rapidly with each passing minute that Zexion kept his eyes on the blonde.

After what seemed like forever, (though was actually only a few seconds) Zexion tore his blue eyes from Demyx, with some difficulty, and took another bite out of the sandwich.

He refused to acknowledge that his cheeks were burning slightly.

'Damn, what the hells going on!' he thought desperately.

"I guess I should explain the pants, huh?" Demyx said suddenly

Zexion's eyes looked up at Demyx, and then glanced at his own legs. The slate haired teen remembered his past request for an explanation of the black silk garment. He quickly finished chewing and swallowed giving a small nod.

"Yes" Zexion replied simply.

"Right," Demyx glanced up at the ceiling for a few moments. His finger tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, basically it was like this," he began

**00000FLASHBACK00000 **

"WAAHH! Zexion! Are you alright?! Say something!!" Demyx fell to his knees by the slate haired Nobody and shook his shoulder gently. Zexion was lying on the floor, soaking wet and sporting a very nasty bump on his head. He was not responsive to say the least.

Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames and number VIII in Organization XIII, stood nearby. The hood of his black coat was up and his arms were folded casually.

"Axel! We have to do something!!" Demyx looked up at the skinny Nobody, with wide and somewhat watery eyes.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Axel asked curiously.

"You can't be serious?! You're the one who hit him with a Bunsen burner!"

"And you're the one who hit him with a few tonnes of water" Axel rebuked

"But this was your idea!" Demyx shot back, standing up and pointing a finger

"But this isn't my problem, not anymore" he replied with a shrug and at that he turned to leave.

"Oh, no you don't! You're going to help me or, or"

"Or what?" Axel glanced over his shoulder at the Nocturne, amusement lacing his voice.

"Or … I'll tell everyone the real reason you're keeping your hood up!"

Axel was silent; he seemed to have gone rigid

"You wouldn't," he said quietly.

"Try me!" Demyx sounded and looked a little nervous, but he was looking a little smug as well.

" … Fine" Axel walked back rather grudgingly to Demyx, and the unconscious Zexion

"Now, first we need to dispose of the body-

"AXEL!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking …sheesh"

**00000END FLASHBACK00000**

"Then we bandaged your head up and took you up here" Demyx finished

Zexion nodded slowly, and then looked at Demyx expectantly. The Nocturne was silent returning his gaze for a few moments until he realized the detail he missed.

"Oh, and since your clothes were soaking wet we thought it would be a good idea to get you into something dry. So Axel kindly leant you a pair of his pants"

"Right" Zexion said simply. There was silence for a few moments.

"Axel has black silk pants?" Zexion asked absently

" … I was surprised too" Demyx replied

An awkward silence fell over the pair. Zexion set about finishing his sandwich, while Demyx glanced around nervously. He was hoping that Zexion wouldn't notice the faint traces of pink that had appeared on his cheeks.

After all even though it was Axel's idea to put the Schemer into some dry clothes, it had been Demyx who'd had to carry out the suggestion. The Nocturne was thankful Zexion hadn't asked who was responsible for his change in attire.

Demyx just knew he wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face.

"Wait," Zexion's voice snapped the blonde out of his thoughts.

"This is your bed right" it was a statement, not a question. Demyx nodded in response

"Where did you sleep last night?"

Demyx opened his mouth and then stopped, he hadn't expected to be asked that question. When he saw Zexion was staring at him, he realized he should say something.

"Oh, I just er, I slept on the couch downstairs" he replied slowly

A brief flicker passed over Zexion's otherwise emotionless face. Was he stunned, touched or both?

"You didn't have to do that … you didn't have to do any of this" Zexion replied quietly, his visible blue eye looked uncharacteristically soft.

"No, no. It's alright, really I-" Demyx paused, but decided he'd better just say it.

"I wanted to" his finished.

Zexion hadn't expected that reply, and he couldn't stop himself from blushing brightly. And unfortunately for him it was easy to see on his pale skin.

'Oh no, don't notice, don't notice' Zexion thought lamely.

Demyx looked at Zexion for a few moments, his sea green eyes wide and his lips pursed cutely. Then he gave a small smirk.

'Oh, crap'

"Are you … blushing?"

"No" Zexion squeaked in response. The look Demyx was giving was giving him was making the Schemers badly abused head reel. It was too much!

Zexion quickly, and finally, came to the conclusion that looking, and encouraging certain expressions on a certain Melodious Nocturne's face, was rapidly becoming far to harmful to the Cloaked Schemers mind … which was starting to get away from him.

'Not good' he thought

"Yes you are" Demyx replied, smiling and pointing his finger in a small gesture.

"N-no I'm not" Zexion turned his head away quickly.

Demyx gave a small grin, and leant forward on the chair. He then wrapped his arms around Zexion's bare shoulders and chest before whispering into his ear.

"Yes you are," he said teasingly

Zexion went rigid at the Nocturne' touch, and the fact that it was burning his skin. Apparently contact between him and the blonde wasn't good for him either. Zexion couldn't even attempt to say something; his mind had officially escaped him, and become a little speck in the distance as it were.

Zexion was frozen for a few seconds, before he turned his head and came quite literally face to face with Demyx. So close was the proximity that the pairs noses were brushing against each other. Both were surprised but it was Zexion who reacted first. He gave a sort of yelp, and made a lame but sudden attempt to scoot backwards. Though he ended up taking Demyx with him, as the Nocturne's arms were still wrapped around him.

The end result was simple. Zexion was flat on his back on the bed, with Demyx on top of him straddling his hips. Both were still nose-to-nose though this time they were both blushing madly as well.

They stayed like this for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes. Cold blue meeting warm sea green.

It was Demyx who recovered first.

"I-s-sorry I didn't-er, I'll get off you n-

He was cut off when a pair of lips met his own. It was brief but enough to make Demyx look, and feel as though he'd been slapped with a fish. In other word he was totally gob smacked.

He was still for a few moments. Then he rolled gently off Zexion and ended lying besides him on the small bed. He stared at the ceiling silently.

Zexion stayed on his back, attempting to figure out (and failing miserably) what had come over him.

'What did - why did - oh no' Zexion's head was pounding again, but he also had a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. Demyx was going to hate him, and that was making him feel worse than he'd ever felt in a long, long time.

To hell with no emotions, they were the only way to explain what had been going on.

"Zexion?" Demyx whispered meekly. The Schemer cringed.

"Yes Demyx?" he answered, turning his head to look at the blonde beside him.

Demyx was looking back at him, but he didn't look unhappy like Zexion thought he would. Infact his cheeks were a rosy shade of pink, and it looked as though he was struggling not to smile.

Was he happy?

Zexion blinked in confusion, he had to be mistaken hadn't he?

"I'm sorry, I didn't-

This time he was the one cut off. Demyx closed the small gap between them again and briefly met his lips with his own.

Zexion was at a loss for words.

"I … I … huh?"

"Cat got your tongue Zexy? … That's not like you" Demyx grinned widely

"But-but" Zexion mentally kicked himself

'Work damn you mouth, work!' he thought in frustration

Demyx watched him struggle for a few moments, smiling softly. He needed another explanation it seemed.

"Zexy, you know when I said I wanted to help you?"

Zexion blinked a few times, and his expression became thoughtful. Being the intelligent Nobody he was it didn't take very long for him to put the meaning of the Nocturne's action and words together.

'He likes me too? … Wait I like him? … Well that's a stupid thought Zexion of course you do' Zexion furrowed his brow lightly.

"Yes, I do" he replied softly

"Judging by the look on your face I don't have to say anything else huh?" Demyx smiled again and then, wrapping his arms gently around him, cuddled the smaller Nobody to his chest. He received no complaints or resistance.

Zexion sighed happily, and buried his face into Demyx's warm front and pleasant scent.

"Demyx?" he said into the blonde's chest

"Yeah?"

"Thank you … really"

The Nocturne rested his chin on the Schemers head, and smiled again.

"Your welcome"

* * *

Kay, the ending of this chapter was an absolute pain. I was trying to keep it easy and a little humorous but I was also trying to put a little more depth into it as well. As a result of this I want to say I've discovered I'm not so good with the awkward situations, nor am I any good with fluff. But hey, at least I managed to write something right? ... heh heh. Please don't kill me backs away slowly

Just to let people know, there is one more chapter to this Fic, what will it be you ask? ... Well not that long for starters, in fact you could say it's more of an epilogue. Just for a little more humor and to ... ... I'm going to give it away if I say any more.

Please leave a review! Runs away to write last chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, this looks to be the last chapter ... I actually did it ... meh, people have done better I'm sure

I want to give a big thanks to all the people who reviewed this fic. Those who didn't, I'm not complaining but I only hope you enjoy reading this as much I did writing it.

Thankyous!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**It All Started **

**Chapter Four**

"Zexy! You're back!"

Zexion paused in his walking down the hall, as he heard the happy cry. Moments later he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind him.

"Hello Demyx" he replied with a small smile, putting his hands on the Nocturne's arms, and glancing over his shoulder as best he could.

It had been little over a week since the 'incident' as they now called it and Zexion (or rather his head) had recovered well.

Demyx smiled brightly, and rested his head on the smaller Nobodies shoulder. Zexion had been out on a mission for only a couple of days but even then the blonde had missed him.

"Your mission went well?" he asked softly nuzzling Zexion's neck gently. Zexion responded by turning a little, and giving him a peck on his forehead.

"Yes, yes it did … umm" the Schemer trailed off, and Demyx glanced down at him curiously.

"Something wrong?" Demyx asked, tilting his head cutely.

"No, no but … I wanted to ask you something" Zexion stated finally.

"Oh … ok" Demyx released Zexion and stepped back a little. Zexion looked up at the Nocturne calmly. He would never let on that he was annoyed by being small.

"Demyx," he paused for a few moments, considering his question before he continued.

"Remember when you explained why I was wearing Axel's pants?"

Demyx nodded slowly, not quite following what the Schemer was getting at.

"You said, you … blackmailed him by threatening to tell everyone why he was keeping his hood up?" Zexion continued.

"Yeah … Ohhh, right" Demyx gave a small grin.

"Judging by that you know what I'd like to ask you then" Zexion gave the smallest of smiles, and folded his arms expectantly.

"You want to know why he's keeping his hood up … heeheehee, yeah about that" Demyx couldn't stop himself from sniggering, though he covered his mouth with his hands anyway.

" … is it that funny?" Zexion asked slightly bemused.

"Ohhh, you could say that," Demyx chuckled. Axel would kill him if he found out he'd told someone about _it_, but then again _it_'d been the reason why the 'incident' had happened in the first place …

**00000ELSEWHERE000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Axel? Axel! Are you in there?" a small blonde with blue eyes thumped on a tall door marked with the numerals VIII.

"Roxas?" was the muffled response from behind the door

"What do you want?" the voice continued

"I wanted to ask, are you alright? You've been shutting yourself in your room for the past two weeks, and anytime you have come out you've kept your hood up" Roxas paused

"Your point is?" was the slightly irritated reply

"Well, it's just, it isn't like you. Is something wrong? I mean I'll help you if there is, I'm your friend aren't I?" Roxas continued

Silence followed, and the blue-eyed Nobody began to wonder if he was being ignored. But just as Roxas was about to give up, a shuffling from inside the room stopped him. Suddenly the door was opened, and a hand reached out grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

The door shut with a 'click', and Roxas stumbled slightly as the hand on his arm released him

"A-Axel?" he asked in confusion

Said Nobody had his back to him, still standing at the door. As it had been for the past two weeks the black hood of his organization uniform was up.

"… Do you really want to know?" Axel muttered softly, without turning his head.

"Huh? Oh, well yeah" Roxas replied

"… Fine … promise you won't laugh?"

"Okay, promise" Roxas was starting to get a little freaked out by the actions of his fellow Nobody.

" … Promise?" Axel turned his head, and Roxas saw a glint of the Flurry's vivid green eyes in the darkness of the hood. Much to his surprise they looked uncomfortable, and dead serious.

"Yes, I promise" Roxas was starting to get a little annoyed now

"… Alright" Axel sighed finally.

Turning to face Roxas completely, Axel brought his hands hesitantly to the edges of the hood. They lingered there briefly before they finally brought back the fabric that was sheltering the Flurry's head.

Roxas was silent, he stared for a few moments, before he bit his lip to try and suppress his coming smile.

"W-what happened?" he asked finally, taking care to keep his voice as steady as possible.

Axels eye twitched and he gritted his teeth. His eyes were flashing dangerously. His trademark hair, that was a firery shade of red, and spiked back wildly was drastically shorter that it should have been.

It could be said that someone had attempted to give Axel a buzz cut … and failed miserably.

"VEXEN HAPPENED!! THE BASTARD FROZE MY HAIR!!"

* * *

And here it ends ... I know that last part was probably a little weird but as stated in chapter 3, I wanted to try and add a little more humor to this fic ... I can only hope it worked. I actually planned this from the beginning, basically cos I wanted the prank to make at least a little sense. Not that it does anyway but, meh. 

I'll just stick this here for good measure, I don't plan on writing anything else, though this is mostly because of my lack of ideas (This fic alone took me a while I want to say) but since there are holidays coming up in less than a week I might retract this statement. We shall see.

Anyways, Thanks again peoples and as always, Review!


End file.
